One of the greatest problems for an operator of a vehicle is checking to see if there is an object in the blindzone of the vehicle. The blindzone of the vehicle is an area which extends from the rear of either side of the vehicle and cannot be seen by the operator when the operator is looking at either the rear view mirror or the side view mirrors. The difficulty in viewing objects in the blindzone is especially problematic in the event that there is an object in the blindzone and the operator of the vehicle wishes to maneuver the vehicle towards the blindzone (such as when parking the vehicle) or wishes to change lanes while driving.